Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.\overline{93} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 93.9393...\\ 1x &= 0.9393...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 93}$ ${x = \dfrac{93}{99}} $ ${x = \dfrac{31}{33}} $